ulrich X Odd vampire lovers
by lyokoyaoi
Summary: spoilers will get you nowhere. read the story


Ulrich was acting funny. He didn't go outside, his hard, golden body had turned pale white, and he was always cold. He hadn't been attending classes, either, so I decided to as him about it.

That night, in our room, He came in late, as usual. I wondered where he always disappeared to. After he had lain down on his bed, I confronted him.

"Ulrich, is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said curtly.

"Will you tell me what?

"I'd rather not." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you would have to go through the same thing if I did."

"I don't care. I can't stand to see you like this. You are miserable, I can sense it. Tell me!"

"It'll be easier to show you."

He sat up and walked over to my bed. He bent close to me and smiled. I could see red blood in his mouth, and his teeth were much sharper than they had been.

"I know you like horror movies, Odd; you can work it out. You have about five minutes."

The look on his face scared me. It was a mix of pain, horror, and satisfaction. I thought about the new changes in Ulrich. He was always cold, disappeared during the day, and had sharp teeth…. and blood. I knew what he was. But how?

"How did it happen?" I whispered to him.

"I don't know. I was walking through the park last week, and I thought a mosquito bit me. But, when I got back to our room, I felt like I was going to pass out. So I lay down on the bed, and I when I woke up, it was the middle of the night, and I was like this. Every morning I have to go down to the sewers before the sun comes up, and I can only come back after the sun goes down.

"And all the hours I'm awake, I hear this voice. It tells me such horrible things; but mostly it tells me to protect the secret at any cost. And do you know what I have to do now?"

He was looking at me with a longing look. I knew what he was going to do. But, he was my boyfriend. And I wasn't going to let anything stand between us. If he was dead, then I would be too.

"Do it." I told him. "I will be your boyfriend again. Now nothing will stand between us anymore. I'll always be with you. But, Ulrich?"

"What?"

"Does it hurt?"

"No. It feels like a little poke, and then you pass out. In an hour, you will be like me. Are you ready?"

I had to think about everything that I was giving up. Did I really want this?

"Yes. I am ready. But, could I make one request?"

"Um, ok? What?"

"Could you kiss me first, and bite me on the lip?"

He grinned.

"I can do that."

I stood up, and leaned over to him. We kissed, but with such a passion I had never felt with him before. I suddenly felt two sharp pokes on my lower lip, and suddenly I was falling over.

"I'll see you soon, my sweet," I heard, before passing out on my bed.

I woke up, and was feeling really light headed. I had an empty feeling all through my body. I looked at my arm, and saw a two puncture marks on it.

I looked across the room and saw Ulrich sitting on his bed, his head in his hands.

"Ulrich, did you suck me dry? I feel really empty."

"I had to, Odd. The voice said it was the only way for you to survive. How do you feel?"

"I'm hungry." I said.

He chuckled. "So what else is new?"

"Well, for starters, I think I'm dead."

"True. C'mon, I know where we can get a full meal."

He headed towards the window.

"Where?" I asked, as he jumped out.

"The hospital!" he said.

I followed him as ran towards the center of town. The hospital was located on Burban Street, near the library. We took a complicated route, and then we finally arrived. Ulrich led me to a side door, labeled _employees only_.

We entered, and I thought about all the old vampire myths I knew about. I decided to ask Ulrich about them later.

Ulrich led me down the employee hallway, and we stopped at the doctors' break room. He knocked three times, paused and knocked once again. A janitor opened the door.

"Hello, Ulrich. Back for more?" he said.

"Not tonight, Francis. This is my boyfriend, Odd Della Robbia. He found out, and you know what I had to do. So, he's come to drink."

I was puzzled by their conversation.

_Francis is a vampire, too. He supplies all the nutrients for vampires in the Hauts-de-Seine area._

I jumped when I heard this. I wasn't used to being talked to in my head.

"He's heard the voice." Said Francis.

"You'll get used to it soon enough." Said Ulrich.

"Come on, I have a new body for you." Francis said.

He and Ulrich started heading to the elevator. I followed them, and wondered where we were going.

_You are heading to the morgue. Fresh dead bodies work as well as live bodies, though the blood will be cold. You'll be queasy your first time, but human blood tastes similar to cherry soda to a vampire. Just suck until you are full._

We took the 'C' Elevator to the basement. At the end of one of the hallways was the morgue. Francis led us into the room, and opened the middle lower casket. A table came out with a _hiss_ and on it, covered up with a sheet, was a blonde man, who was actually quite handsome.

"The best spot to drink on a dead body is the neck," said Ulrich. "You'll just want to open your jaw and clamp it around his neck. You won't have to suck hard, but it will take a little effort because the blood is still. You may be queasy, but just clamp on, close your eyes, and suck. It will come to you naturally."

I did what he told me. During the process, my stomach flipped a couple times, but the voice was right. The blood had lost the rust-and-salt tinge that I was used to, and now tasted like weak, flat cherry soda.

When I wasn't hungry anymore, I pulled away from him. I looked at Ulrich and said,

"That actually wasn't so bad. It tasted better than I thought it would."

At this, Francis burst out laughing.

"You see Ulrich? Even he did better than you."

Ulrich looked abashed.

"What do you mean? How did Ulrich do the first time?" I asked

"Well, to put it mildly, he bit in and barfed all over the body. He said blood tastes like strawberries to him. But even though he likes strawberries, he still could barely stomach the food."

"I thought blood tasted like cherry soda?"

"Is that what it tastes like to you? No, blood tastes different to everyone. For example, I taste cherries. I once know a vampire who tasted coffee. That was bizarre. Mostly blood tastes like red foods or drinks. But there are rare cases, obviously.

"Now that you're full, you'll want to get some sleep. You may be undead, but you still need sleep."

"I have just a few questions, before I leave," I said. "Like, does my heart beat?"

Ulrich laughed. "No, of course it doesn't. Why would it? We're dead. In case you hadn't noticed, you don't breathe either."

"Can Ulrich and I have sex?"

"No, since your heart no longer beats, that means no blood can be sent to your penis. You can still have an intimate relation ship, but not that intimate. Anything else?"

"No. I just want to go home." I said.

"Alright. Have a safe journey." Said Francis.

"Come on Odd. I'll show you my hide out." Said Ulrich.

He led me around a couple of corridors to a door that led to the sewers, like the one in the boiler room at Kadic. He led me around the labyrinth of tunnels until we got to a wooden door in the side of one of the walls. He opened it and led me into a small room, about the size of our room at school. It was furnished with a large bed, a laptop computer on an old desk, and a dresser.

"Where did all this stuff come from?" I asked Ulrich.

"I got the money from Francis, and I found the room myself."

"How do you put up with the smell?" The room stank like the sewers.

"Once you're down here enough, you get used to it. Now, come on. Let's get some sleep."

He motioned to the bed, so I kicked off my shoes and went over to the bed. I curled up under the covers, trying to get warm. Being dead was cold.

"Ulrich, how do you put up with the cold? My body is freezing." I complained to him.

"There are heating coils under the bed. Let me turn them on, and we can get warm."

He bent down next to the bed and picked up a small remote control. He pushed a few buttons, and within a few minutes my body was comfortable.

As Ulrich climbed into bed with me, he said,

"Odd, are you sure you can do this? Being a vampire is forever. They don't call us the undead for no reason. We don't die. Is this what you really want?"

"As long as you are in my life, Ulrich, it doesn't matter what I am. And if I have to put up with cherry soda blood for the rest of eternity, I'll do it as long as you are with me."

Ulrich beamed at me. "Alright, Odd. If you can do it, I can too. I guess being dead isn't so bad if you're with me. Now, let's go to sleep. We have a lot to talk about tomorrow."

"How long do we sleep?" I asked him.

"As long as you want. Good Night."

We talked for a little while after that, until I fell asleep. That night, I dreamt of Ulrich and I as angels, a dream I had had before. But this time it seemed more real.

_If you and Ulrich ever die, you could become angels. Live good lives as vampires, only drink as you need to, kill only when extremely necessary, and above all, protect the secret. You may be killed if you are decapitated. Ulrich knows this, and was close to killing himself before you joined him. In 192 years, both of you will die at the same moment, at the hands of a Vampire hunter. You will then be free to life as angels. _

_But until then, enjoy every moment of your life. You will not find peace if you linger on the past. If you ever need help, call for Cebalilantse. I will help you in any way possible. I am not just a voice in your head._

As I listened to all this, I realized that my life was not over. It was only just beginning.


End file.
